


Anhelo

by BonfireHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Decathlon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, Fainting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Heart Attacks, High School, Hurt Peter, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poisoning, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Flash Thompson, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Team Decathlon, Teen Romance, protective may parker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireHeart/pseuds/BonfireHeart
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Flash hacia Peter se ven cohibidos después de auxiliar a este último cuando colapsó sorpresivamente. El miedo y la sangre se aliaron en ese momento para crear una crisis emocional en la mente de Thompson, convirtiendolo en un ser más sensible, piadoso y, sobretodo, protector. Y Parker no se queda atras. Ante los hechos, sus ojos no pueden dejar de seguir a su salvador.Cuando los demás se dan cuenta, ponen manos a lo obra y hacen todo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos, teniendo resultados tanto positivos como negativos... y explosivos.Quien diría que los adultos pueden llegar divertirse en el proceso.





	Anhelo

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio, tenía en mente escribir SpideyPool/SuperFamilia, pero me di cuenta que hay demasiado sobre ello. No tengo ningún problema, al contrario ¡me encanta!, sin embargo hay mucho. Así que me dije: "Hay que variarle, ¿no?" xD
> 
> Por eso decidí redactar una historia sobre mi segunda shipp favorita: Flash/Peter, de Spider-Man: Homecoming. Es sorprendente los pocos fics que hay respecto a esta pareja y lo escandalosa que puede llegar a ser.
> 
> El rating subira y las etiquetas serán añadidas conforme avance la historia, porque las cosas se pondrán algo... mucho... demasiado tiernas. Saben a lo que me refiero. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Flash siempre se preguntó de dónde provenía tanta amabilidad de Peter. Constantemente le hacía bromas pesadas, insultaba y/o humillaba. Sin embargo nunca tuvo un contraataque como respuesta. Flash esperaba uno, lo ansiaba, pero Peter solo guardaba silencio entre ceños fruncidos y muecas incomodas. Llegaba a un punto que le irritaba que no hiciera nada al respecto, y cuando alguien más lo molestaba –más allá de lo que Thompson hacia/decía–, la ira corría por las venas de Flash; sentía impotencia cuando otra persona tenía el “poder” sobre Peter. Era extraño dicho sentimiento. Verlo tan sumiso con otros le aplastaba el corazón de alguna manera, y verlo reír y dialogar alegremente con sus amigos del decatlón y compañeros de clase le daba una rara sensación de placer. Aunque en cierto momento, prefería que ningún otro chico lo hiciese carcajear más que Ned. Las chicas no eran algo de qué preocuparse, pues Peter siempre ha sido tímido y torpe frente a ellas, como si temiera hacer o decir algo que las lastimase. De hecho, era muy caballeroso y respetuoso ante a las mujeres, algo que varias consideraron atractivo, mientras que por el lado masculino era apacible y de fácil acceso al dialogo, no obstante, eso también lo convertía en un blanco para los chicos creyentes de la jerarquía.

Flash suspiró, regresando a la realidad.

Estaban en la práctica del decatlón. El grupo parecía prestar más atención a Peter que a las preguntas que MJ escupía.

Peter estaba mirando al infinito por arriba del hombro del profesor Harrington. Estaba pálido como la nieve y sus ojos inyectados en sangre cargaban pesadas ojeras que parecían ser maquillaje de Halloween.

—¡Peter! —llamó MJ, haciendo que el nombrado se sobresaltara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Regresaste de tu viaje astral? —dijo arqueando una ceja, colocando las tarjetas de preguntas sobre la mesa.

—Sí… ¿Qué? N-no —Peter sonrió avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Flash, sentado en su lugar habitual, a un lado de Peter, abandonó lo que sea que estaba leyendo para poder analizar la situación. Sus labios hicieron una mueca disgustada al ver la condición de Peter.

—Te vez del asco —Abe, del otro lado de la mesa, en la esquina, dejó el lápiz para cruzar la mirada con Peter.

—Gracias —dijo Peter con claro sarcasmo.

—¿Estas bien? —MJ inquirió con autoridad, pero tratando de ser lo más sutil posible—. Porque no te vez bien.

—Sí, por supuesto —Peter parecía reír por lo bajo, como si le incomodara tener atención—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Amigo —Ned comenzó, preocupado—, si de verdad te sientes mal solo dilo. Estas así desde la mañana.

—Porque es en serio —Abe intervino—: de verdad te vez de horrible.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —propuso Cindy.

Chales y Sally asintieron. El profesor Harrington juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, pudiendo acercarse más a la mirada de Peter:

—Peter, si te sientes enfermo, puedes retirarte —Harrington dijo con suavidad, agradable como siempre.

—¡No! —se acomodó en su asiento—. Eh… no. De verdad, estoy bien.

El profesor suspiró:

—¿Seguro? —obviamente sabía que no, pero no quería entrar en discusión con su alumno.

—Sí. Gracias, profesor —Peter sonrió—. Gracias, chicos.

Pero Flash sabía que no. Algo en el interior de su mente le picaba, gritándole que hiciera algo al respecto.

El silencio reinó en la mesa.

MJ resopló, tomando las tarjetas de preguntas muy a la fuerza.

Ned le lanzó una mirada a Peter, quien asintió como respuesta. Flash y MJ parecieron ser los únicos en notarlo, ya que ambos eran los más cercanos a ellos; MJ estaba sentada a un lado de Ned y en frente de Peter, en la esquina de la mesa.

—Entonces, Peter —MJ rompió el eco muerto del aire—. El espectro del hidrogeno se explica con el modelo ¿de?

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir un par de quejidos. Parecía que le doliese pensar. Después de unos momentos de silencio él contestó:

—¿B-Bohr?

—Eso es correcto —MJ asintió sin sentimiento. Quizá la terquedad del joven Parker le molestó.

—¡Sí! —Peter celebró con falso entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos. Colocó un codo sobre la mesa para poder recostar la mejilla en su mano, dando la espalda al grupo por unos centímetros.

MJ giró un poco su torso para dirigirse a los demás, iniciando una serie de preguntas a cada uno de los integrantes mientras Harrington apuntaba algunas observaciones en su libreta.

Flash trataba de concentrarse en la ola de palabras de MJ, pero el color rojo no dejaba de asomarse en su reojo. Fastidiado, volteó en busca de la fuente de su molestia, solo para quedarse en shock ante la imagen.

Las hojas frente a Peter estaban sumergidas en charcos carmesís.

Saltando de su silla con el rostro horrorizado, apartándose lejos de la mesa bruscamente, llamó la atención de su equipo y personal y estudiantes cercanos a ellos.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Flash?! —su profesos se paró en un santiamén.

—¡¿Parker?! —Flash dijo esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

El grupo no tardo en estremecerse al notar las hojas pintadas de rojo.

Flash colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Peter, moviéndolo suavemente. Eso fue suficiente para que el codo de Peter, que era su soporte, se cayese hacia un lado y se balanceara de cara contra la mesa.

—¡Parker! —Flash gritó, alcanzando a atrapar Peter por el cuello del suéter—. ¡¿Peter?! —con la ayuda de su mano libre, echó la cabeza de su compañero hacia atrás empujando por la frente—. ¡Mierda! —maldijo al ver los hilos de sangre correr por la nariz de Peter fluyendo hasta su barbilla. Eso, y su frente hirviendo.

— _Jesucristo_ —Harrington corrió y se lanzó de rodillas al llegar a un lado Peter, con Flash aun sosteniéndole la cabeza.

Ned, MJ y el resto del equipo rodearon a sus compañeros y maestro. El pavor en sus miradas era digno de película de terror.

El profesor tomó el rostro de Peter por las mejillas, abriendo los ojos como platos al contacto:

—¡Está ardiendo! —dijo entre dientes, guardándose el pánico para otro momento. Rápidamente sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, limpiando la sangre del mentón de su estudiante—. ¡Peter, ¿puedes oírme?!

—Dios mío, Peter… —Ned se colocó una mano sobre el pecho, sacando su celular.

Los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca se amontonaron a unos metros detrás del profesor:

—¡Avisare a la enfermera! —MJ salió disparada, seguida de Charles.

—¡Peter, ¿me escuchas?! —Harrington alzó la voz, haciendo presión sobre la nariz sangrante lo suficiente para no lastímalo; la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse en las comisuras de sus dedos—. ¿Peter? —puso la oreja sobre el pecho de Peter, suspirando al escuchar los latidos muy, muy lentos.

—¿Peter? —susurró Flash con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

En eso, Peter abrió los ojos pesadamente, como si ladrillos estuviesen colgando de sus parpados.

—¡Mantén los ojos abiertos, Peter! —el profesor sonrió algo aliviado, en parte lo hacía para calmar a los chicos—. T-trata de respirar lentamente por la boca.

—¿Qué… pasa? —Peter arrastraba las palabras tratando de enfocar la mirada en algún lado. Parpadeó hacia Thompson—. ¿Fl-Flash?

Flash abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la orden de su profesor allanó:

—¡Flash, toma el papel! —dijo poniéndose de pie—. ¡Has presión suavemente y trata de no tapar su boca!

—¡Sí! ¡S-sí! —hizo lo que su profesor le pidió.

—Voy a cargarlo; no vayas a dejar de presionar —Harrington avisó.

Flash asintió abruptamente.

—A la de 3 —indicó—. 1, 2, ¡3!

Y, en cuanto tuvo a Peter entre sus brazos, este gritó con agonía, tosiendo un par de flemas ensangrentadas sobre la corbata y la camisa blanca de su profesor.

—Dios —Abe siseó apartando la mirada.

—D-duele —Peter murmuró, ronco, apretándose el pecho.

—Lo siento, pequeño —la conciencia de Harrington se hundió en empatía—. ¡A un lado! —exclamó desesperado, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que no hacían más que fisgonear.

Flash corrió a la par de su maestro, seguido de los miembros restantes del decatlón. La sangre era tanta que logró fluir en cascada hasta sus codos, empezando a gotear.

La ley de Murphy decidió ser parte de la historia cuando la campana sonó, haciendo de los pasillos un mar de cabezas. El profesor susurró entre dientes mil y un cosas que ningún niño no debería escuchar, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a la maldita enfermería.

Una ráfaga de tos golpeó a Peter. Esta vez consiguiendo manchar de carmesí la playera azul marino tipo polo de Flash.

—N-no puedo… r-respirar —Peter dijo entrecortado, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Sí, si puedes! Trata de hacerlo por la boca, de lo contrario te ahogaras con tu sangre —los lagrimales del profesor Harrington se llenaron de agua—. Ábreme tus ojos, Peter —pidió amablemente, acelerando el paso—. ¡Muévanse, por favor!

Los grupos de estudiantes se disolvían para liberar el pasillo, pegándose a las paredes y los casilleros lo más que podían. Algunos palidecieron al ver a los hombres cubiertos de sangre. Otros simplemente apartaron la vista del camino con la bilis quemando su garganta.

Peter parecía un muñeco de trapo. Su brazo izquierdo colgado, piel incolora y ropa manchada de rojo daba una tétrica escena.

El verdadero martirio inició cuando arribaron al pasillo principal, debido a que, obviamente, esa área era donde la concentración estudiantil se reunía para el cambio de clases.

Flash fue quien tomó las riendas en ese instante:

—¡Háganse a un _puto_ lado! —vociferó con un nivel irracional de ira, asustando a unos cuantos. No obstante, eso sirvió para que se apartaran del camino.

—¡Quítense, maldita sea! —un chico entre la multitud gritó.

—¡Muévanse! —ordenó una porrista a sus compañeras.

El vocerío de gente pasando la voz pidiendo que se apartaran era música para los oídos del profesor Harrington.

Ned internamente quiso correr a besarlos, pero no pudo hacer más que balbucear un “gracias”.

Peter se estremeció conteniendo un grito, y, seguido de eso, otra oleada de flemas sangrantes salió dispara de su garganta. Aquello fue espeluznante para los testigos del percance.

—Vamos, Pete, no cierres tus ojos —Harrington rogó, sonando más dulce de lo normal.

—¡Quítate, idiota! —Flash, con la adrenalina vuelta loca, bramó contra Jason, que inmediatamente se orilló contra la pared sin pensarlo dos veces, empujando a Betty en el trayecto.

Seymour, apartándose junto a sus amigos, preguntó incrédulo, casi catatónico:

—¿Ese es… ese es Peter?

—Mierda, sí —Jason confirmó—. Y Flash. ¿Qué carajos?

Betty, Jason y Seymour corrieron para alcanzar a Ned y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba. La respuesta nunca llego.

El pasillo se convirtió en un jodido caos inundado de estudiantes gritando que se apartaran mientras algunos jadeaban con sorpresa. Eso atrajo la atención de las autoridades.

El director Morita no tardó en aparecer, seguido del entrenador Wilson, saliendo unos metros al frente por uno de los pasillos.

— _Dios mío_ —Morita, impactado, pasó una mano por su cabello, corriendo a un lado de Harrington—. ¡¿Qué paso?! —inquirió con preocupación.

—¡No lo sé! —el hombre ya estaba llorando, casi entrando en crisis nerviosa—. ¡Se veía fatal durante la práctica; le preguntamos si estaba bien y luego simplemente se desplomó!

—Carajo —maldijo por lo bajo.

Maestros como la señorita Warren y el señor Cobbwell, junto con el entrenador Wilson, se apresuraron para despejar el pasillo.

Un espasmo de Peter tomó por sorpresa a Harrington, desequilibrándolo bruscamente. De no ser por Flash –que sostuvo los la espalda de Peter– y Morita –quien tomo al profesor por la cintura–, hubiesen caído.

Peter, nuevamente, convulsionó en un ataque de tos, expulsando varias gotas de sangre, nada de flema.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Harrington se reincorporo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acomodando el pequeño cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Flash regresando a su trabajo.

—L-lo siento —Peter masculló apenas audible.

—No, Peter. No —Morita negó, tomándole la mano que colgaba—. Trata de mantener los ojos abiertos, ¿sí?

Peter apenas asintió. Su sudor empapaba sus sienes.

Y luego, después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, llegaron a la enfermería, donde MJ y Chales sostenían la puerta para que pudiesen pasar sin ningún problema.

—¡Pónganlo allí! —la enfermera anunció apuntando a una camilla médica en el centro de la habitación—. ¡No vayas a dejar de presionar! —dijo a Flash.

—E-entendido —el chico asintió.

Harrington colocó a Peter sobre la camilla con delicadeza, dejando una mano sobre la rodilla de su estudiante.

—Peter, ¿verdad? —la mujer preguntó con dulzura, sentando a Peter con ayuda del director Morita.

—Yo… yo… —Peter trató de responder, pero cayó inconsciente en brazos de Flash. Este el último dejó de presionar para poder atrapar a su compañero por los hombros, permitiendo que la hemorragia fluyera sobre su camisa.

—¡Peter! —Morita, junto a Harrington, corrieron a auxiliar junto a Flash.

La enfermera colocó su oreja en el pecho de Parker, quedando con la boca abierta después de unos segundos:

—Entró en paro —la mujer dijo rápidamente—, ¡recuéstenlo! —cuando los adultos recostaron a su estudiante, indicó a Flash que se apartara apuntando hacia la pared. Fue increíble la velocidad con la que despejo las vías áreas, se colocó el tapabocas y tomó autoridad en el caso con las siguientes palabras—. ¡Inicio maniobra RCP! —dijo entrelazando sus manos una arriba de otra en el pecho de Peter—. 1, 2, 3… —empezó las compresiones.

Hubo jadeos horrorizados.

Morita fulminó con la mirada a todos los estudiantes acumulados sobre la puerta:

—¡A sus salones, ahora! —ordenó, al borde de la histeria. Dirigiéndose a la puerta con pasos granes y sonoros.

Algunos salieron corriendo, pero otros muchos decidieron quedarse; la mayoría eran aquellos que compartían amistad y/o compañerismo con Peter o con Flash.

El director cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Llamare a una ambulancia —anunció Morita apresurándose a sacar su celular del bolsa interno de la chaqueta.

—27, 28, 29… —la enfermera no dijo la compresión número 30, solo la realizó, e inmediatamente realizó 2 ventilaciones (respiración boca a boca) a Peter.

Nada. Peter ni siquiera se movió y la hemorragia en su nariz se negaba a detenerse.

—Vamos, pequeño —Harrington sollozaba con cada parpadeo que daba. Fijaba su miraba en los ojos sellados de su joven alumno.

La enfermera siguió intentándolo, comenzando a sudar. Harrington se rompió, dejando fluir sus lágrimas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Morita no hacía más que deambular de un lado al otro, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, tentado a arrancarse el cabello. Y luego estaba Flash, cubierto de sangre hasta sus converse grisáceos; no podía apartar la mirada de la pálida piel del rostro Peter. Estaba congelado. En estado de shock. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos el temor que sentía en esos momentos. Odiaba ver a Parker así. La simple idea de perderlo le bloqueó los sentidos, dejando de escuchar todo sonido que envolviese su alrededor, como si estuviese sumergido en el agua.

De pronto vio que la puerta se abrió agresivamente, escuchando el golpe de la madera contra la pared muy a lo lejos.

— _¡Peter!_ —exclamó una famosa voz que Flash pudo reconocer.

Tony Stark.

Pero, ¿a quién le importaba ese hombre en estos momentos?

— _¡Oh, por Dios!_ —y esa era la tía May. Reconocería el cantó y cuerpo de la mujer desde el primer día que la vio.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién carajos le importaba la vanidad ahora mismo?

Pudo escuchar el bramante llanto de May a duras penas. Observando cuidadosamente atreves de su reojo, notó como el poderoso Stark envolvía a la mujer en un cálido y sentimental abrazo.

Flash sentía que su cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Voces opacas revoloteaban en sus tímpanos:

—15, 16, 17, 18… —las compresiones por parte de la enfermera seguían.

—¡Peter! —gritaba Ned y compañía desde la puerta. Al parecer habían olvidado cerrarla.

—¡Por favor, aléjense! —suplicaba la maestra Warren.

—¡No, no, no, Dios, no! —May mascullaba contra el hombro Tony.

—¡¿Dónde carajos están?! —inquiría Morita a la nada.

Harrington suspiró abrumado.

—¡A un lado! —estas palabras regresaron a Flash de vuelta al mundo—. ¡A un lado! —repitió uno de los dos paramédicos que entraban por la puerta.

Entonces pasaron a Peter a una camilla de traslado, le hicieron cientos de cosas que Flash no podía entender y el caos por segunda vez inició.

—Quédate con nosotros, amigo —dijo el paramédico que reiniciaba la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó su compañero empujando la camilla con la ayuda del profesor Harrington y el director Morita. Tony y May corriendo a un lado de la misma susurrando cálidas palabras de ánimo a Peter.

La puerta se cerró por la patada que Morita dio para abrirla un poco más. El mismo rebote lo provocó.

Gritos por aquí. Gritos por allá. Una que otra palabra altisonante. Luego… silencio total, hasta que la mujer palmeó el omóplato de Flash:

—Buen trabajo, muchacho —una sonrisa falsa brincaba en sus labios—. Otras personas se hubiesen bloqueado al ver tanta sangre, pero tu mantuviste la compostura —jugueteó con el tapabocas después de quitárselo.

Flash tarareó en afirmación. ¿Debería sentirse orgulloso?

La enfermera frunció el ceño con simpatía. Podría decirse que comprendía el trauma que acababa de vivir el niño:

—Si necesitas hablar recuerda que tus maestros, y yo, estamos para eso, ¿sí? —la enfermera lazó la tela que anteriormente cubría su boca a la basura. Flash negó con la cabeza—. Entiendo —suspiró—. Ve a lavarte, cariño —articuló las palabras con suavidad.

Flash no entendió porque le pedía lo anterior, hasta que algo en su mente hizo clic. Tembloroso como gelatina en terremoto, ojeó las palmas de sus manos con recelo, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese algo digno de pecado.

Jamás en su vida creyó que anhelaría abrazar a Parker.

Sus dedos estaban plegostioso y sucios de sangre ajena. La marca de su camisa había desaparecido de su pectoral por el lago rojo que Peter dejo al desmayarse en su regazo. El color oscuro de la mezclilla de sus pantalones ahora estaba adornado con cientos de puntitos tintos al igual que sus converse grises anteriormente mencionados. Ahora era él el que parecía prepararse para Halloween.

Abrió la puerta, escuchando el rechinido de esta hasta lo más recóndito del pasillo, y sin darse cuenta sus compañeros y amigos lo estaban rodeando bombardeándolo con miles de preguntas respecto a su bienestar. Estaban horrorizados por la sangre en su vestimenta.

—¡Déjenlo respirar, maldición! —Ned, con ayuda de Jason, empujaron a un par de futbolistas lejos de Flash, algo que agradeció.

Flash se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor, pero empeoró las cosas porque embarró sangre por toda su cara.

—Estas embarrándote la cara, Flash —Seymour le apartó la mano con suavidad para evitar que la siguiese cagando.

Posteriormente, Flash suspiró:

—Necesito limpiarme —su dicción había sido tan baja y precipitada que apenas pudo ser entendible.

Fue compadecido por sus compañeros cuando sintió que Ned y Jason lo tomaban por los codos, empezando a caminar a pasitos de bebé. Misteriosamente, no se puso a la defensiva, como haría cualquier otro dio, porque ahora lo único que quería era llegar al baño y eliminar la viscosidad de su cuerpo.

Los pertenecientes al grupo de decatlón y sus amigos cercanos le seguían de cerca.

Pudo notar como varios estudiantes veían morbosamente el camino de sangre que Peter dejo como bello recordatorio en los pasillo.

Los de intendencia trataban de limpiar lo más rápido que podían. Era mucha la gente husmeando; alumnos, maestros, personal… dándole a entender que las clases se detuvieron ante el suceso. Pero todo cambio cuando Morita apareció con los hombros tensos, pecho en alto y fosas nasales dilatadas:

—Quien no vaya en este instante a su salón será suspendido por lo menos _una semana_ —decretó con firmeza, sonando más rudo con las últimas dos palabras.

Los maestros comenzaron a gritar que se adentrasen a los salones y que no se empujaran en el acto.

—Ustedes no se preocupen —dijo al grupo que ayudaba a Flash a dirigirse al baño—. Regresen cuando estén listos —brindó una sonrisa tatuada de amabilidad.

—Gracias —agradeció MJ devolviendo el gesto.

—¡Muévanse —Morita aplaudió contra los estudiantes que no dejaban de mirar las prendas de Flash—, o serán dos semanas!

—Vamos —Abe empujó a Ned para que avanzara, cosa este último ejecutó.

Cuando el agua cayó sobre los dedos de Flash, era de esperarse que el lavamanos se tiñese de carmesí. La llave y el despachador de jabón goteaban brevemente con el mismo color.

—¿Estas bien? —Ned preguntó recargado la espalda contra la puerta de un cubículo. La tristeza en el brillo de sus ojos era deprimente para los demás.

—Sí —dudó en contestar; debería ser él el que preguntase. Acunó las manos una sobre otra para colmar el agua y después lanzársela a la cara—. Maldita sea —estaba fría, pero por lo menos la sangre empezaba a desaparecer.

Repitió la misma acción contra su cuello y antebrazos.

Era placentero saber que sus compañeros y amigos le vigilaban por la espalda. Omitiendo a las chicas, pues por obvias razones no podían entrar al baño de hombres.

Al cerrar la llave del agua, Seymour le extendió un puño de servilletas del despachador para que se secase.

De repente, las baldosas del suelo se le movieron, agarrándose del mármol del lavamanos por instinto. Estaba mareado.

—¿Flash? —Abe corrió junto a Seymour, ambos sosteniéndole de los hombros.

—Sí, solo… —sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista en el espejo.

En el instante en que parpadea, la imagen mental de Peter escupiendo contra las prendas del profesor Harrington le revolvió el estómago, haciéndole gemir por asco naciente en su garganta.

Y luego Flash vomitó su almuerzo contra el lavamanos.

—Mierda, amigo. ¿Estás bien? —Seymour comenzó a hacer círculos en su espalda.

— _¡Jesús!_ —Flash escupió—. Carajo. Esto es asqueroso —dijo casual, como si nada hubiese pasado—. Dios, que puto asco —jadeó.

—Sí, definitivamente estas bien —Jason se burló, rompiendo un poco el ambiente tenso.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Chales se acomodó la sudadera.

—Uh… de hecho si —Flash sonaba apenado.

—¿Qué?

—En mi casillero tengo el uniforme de gimnasia. ¿Podrían traérmelo?

—No hay problema. Solo dime la clave.

Chales anotó cada uno de los números en el block de notas de su celular:

—Lo tengo. Ahora vuelvo —se dio media vuelta y salió trotando del baño.

La calma presento. Nadie dijo nada por un rato, hasta que el rechoncho del grupo sollozó:

—G-gracias —Ned limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Sonreía apenado, con las mejillas rojas aumentando de tono cada segundo—. De verdad, gracias.

Flash lo entendió. Acababa de salvar la vida a su hermano.

Abe abrazó a Ned, mientras Jason le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

—Por favor, Ned —Flash pasó a sobarse las sienes, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho—. Así está bien —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Está bien. Solo… no llores, maldición —resopló, mandando a volar los mechos de cabello de su frente.

—Sí. L-lo siento. Lo siento —Ned rió apenado, aun limpiándose la cara.

—No lo hagas.

Flash se miró en el reflejo de la puerta, notando que su piel morena parecía podrirse lentamente. Pero, ¿debería quejase por ello? Eso no era nada a comparación de los hechos ocurridos con Peter, que, literalmente, tuvo un jodido paro cardiaco. ¡Puta madre! Nunca en su vida experimento una sensación así: adrenalina al 100%, miedo al 500% y preocupación al 1000%.

_“Estúpido Parker,”_ pensó. El cabrón de Parker siempre haciendo de sus sentimientos un licuado sin sabor.

Un silencio gobernó en los tímpanos de todos, pese a ello, no era incómodo. Era relajante… y acogedor. Estaban conmocionados con lo ocurrido; uno de los chicos más tranquilos, tiernos e inofensivos acababa de meterles es susto de su vida.

Peter era popular de alguna forma u otra. Su brillante cerebro lo hacia el favorito de muchos maestros y adultos, y, para rematar, la modestia siempre fue parte de su naturaleza. Nunca restregaba sus logros a nadie. Fue Flash quien divulgó lo de la supuesta pasantía con Stark cuando lo escuchó decírselo a Ned, cosa que hizo por puros celos. Cuando alguien le pedía ayuda en alguna materia, sobre todo en la clase de física de la señorita Warren, nunca se negaba a ello, e incluso bromeaba en el proceso, bajando el nivel de estrés de quienes no entendían. Y su amabilidad era su arma más poderosa. Si bien era molestado por otros estudiantes era por culpa de Flash, pues él comenzaba las burlas y los demás le seguían, _nadie_ , nunca jamás, atacó a Peter por voluntad propia. Quizá le decían perdedor o friki voluntariamente cuando hablaba de legos y Star Wars con Ned, pero de ahí en más nada. Peter era conocido en la escuela por su gentileza, inteligencia y misteriosa vida que llevaba detrás; huérfano por motivos desconocidos, testigo del asesinato de su tío, conexiones con gente poderosa. Eso, añadiendo la constante detención obtenida por brincarse las clases –incluso los exámenes– sin aparente razón alguna. ¿Hace falta decir lo bueno que se volvió en clase de gimnasia en un pestañeo?

Que extrañó, ¿no? Parker era querido, pero olvidado. Cosas de la vida.

Y, bueno, Peter no era alguien feo. Flash siempre se tomó las molestias de analizar cada facción de su rostro; nariz y barbilla respingada, ojos cafés péquenos y saltones, cejas despeinadas, cabello rizado mal peinado con gel, orejas sobresalientes, labios delgados y sonrisa prominente. Así como un cuerpo delgado, ligero y tonificado.

Puede que a Flash le aparezca atractivo. Un poco.

Solo un poco.

No era que le gustara. Simplemente, le parecía lindo.

Solo eso.

¿O no?

—Parece que la pasantía con Stark es real —Jason no podía creerlo. La perplejidad en su voz iluminaba el eco del baño.

—¡Mierda, ya se! —Abe reaccionó excitado.

* * *

 

Llegando a su hogar, Flash dejó la mochila en el marco de la puerta de su casa al entrar. Tenía las prendas ensangrentadas a la mano y vestía su uniforme de gimnasia. Su padre, quien dejo salir un grito ahogado, corrió hacia él al verlo tan demacrado. Al ver la ropa teñida de rojo llamó a su esposa con un alarido estrepitoso.

No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, o porque lo estaba haciendo. Dejó que los grades brazos de sus papás lo consolaran por largos minutos de sollozos.

Preguntaron si la sangre era suya y negó abruptamente. Pidieron que les dijera que había pasado y solo lloraba más fuerte. El nudo en su garganta le bloqueaba las palabras, y el constante interrogatorio de los adultos le molía el cerebro cuando recordaba el agonizante rostro de Peter. Era una patada a su orgullo, pero al menos eran sus padres y no cualquier otra persona de la calle o su escuela.

Al calmarse un poco, la familia se trasportó a la sala de estar, sentándose uno frente a otro. Explicó tímidamente la causa de sus prendas y el porqué de su actitud. Ambos adultos se miraron boquiabiertos y se apresuraron a abrazar a su hijo.

Su padre puede ser un hijo de puta la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre que mostraba su humanidad era valioso cada momento a su lado.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti —su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 

El día siguiente, martes, Peter no fue a la escuela.

En salones y pasillos los murmullos acerca de lo ocurrido vuelan por los aires y colman con la poca paciencia de Flash.

Desde que entró por la puerta el mundo entero lo golpeaba con preguntas preocupadas que ni el mismo sabía y que también quisiera saber: “¿Qué le pasó a Parker?”, “¿Dónde está Peter?”, “¿Va a venir?”, “¿Murió?”, aunque también había palabras que lo llenaban de orgullo, como: “Escuche a Morita hablar con Harrington hace unos momentos. ¡Le salvaste la vida!”, “Bien hecho, Thompson”, “¡Hurra!”, etc., etc., etc.

Bien. Se sentía importante en ese momento. Le gustaba la atención y no lo podía negar, sin embargo, tan solo pensar en Parker le bajaba los ánimos. La conciencia lo carcomía por el recuerdo de sus acciones pasadas, donde no hacía más que fastidiar a _Pito Parker_.

_“Ay”_ , una punzada de culpa apuñaló su pecho.

La primera hora la compartía con Leeds y otros más –Parker entre ellos–, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarse con él al llegar al salón.

—Hola —Flash saludó, tomando asiento es su lugar habitual; una banca delante de donde se suponía que estaría Peter.

—Hola —Ned, sentado a un lado del pupitre vacío, vaciló hojeando su libreta.

Flash se dejó caer al respaldo de la silla, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de suspirar.

—Déjame adivinar —el chico grande sonrió con inferencia, cruzando los brazos sobre la paleta del pupitre—, ¿preguntas, más preguntas y nada de respuestas?

—¿También a ti? —Flash se volteó para que sus rostros se topase.

—Sí —rodo los ojos—. Pero les dije la verdad —su voz se cortó—: que no sabía dónde estaba o si siquiera él estaba-

—Ned… —interrumpió frunciendo el ceño— él estará bien —nunca en su puta vida había hablado tan suavemente. Ahora quería vomitar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido.

—Eso… ya sabes —los hombros de Ned se tensaron—. Ayudar a Peter. Tengo por entendido que lo odias.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! —Flash rió ligeramente, sorprendido ante tal afirmación—. Yo no lo odio, simplemente… no lo sé, hay algo en él que no me gusta.

_“Su dulzura.”_

—Aparte, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho, ¿no? —desvió la mirada. Podía sentir que el calor de sus mejillas subía hasta sus orejas—. Y si, puede que no me agrade, pero eso no significa que lo quiero muerto. Hombre, eso no es de Dios.

—Pero en el elevador, aquel día en el Washington, no actuaste como cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Cómo? —la verdad no entendía.

—En primera: mandaste a Liz a la mierda para salir primero —alzó una ceja, viendo como el moreno se encogía en la silla—. Y en segunda, preferiste salvar el trofeo antes que a ti mismo; o sea, ¿qué carajos, Flash?

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo —se dio un golpe en la frente—. Créeme que me sentí una mierda después de eso y casi me da un… —iba a decir ataque cardiaco, pero sería algo inoportuno y estúpido de su parte— casi me desmayo cuando el elevador comenzó a caer —dio una bocanada de aire—. Y cuando pensé Liz moriría, en parte _por mi estúpida culpa_ , no sabes cuándo desee estar en su lugar.

Ned relajó la mirada, cambiando a una más empatizante:

—No sabía. Yo… lo siento.

—Olvídalo —Flash puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y luego ustedes dos se abrazaron —Abe se unió a la conversación, tomando asiento a un lado de Flash.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Abe hacía referencia al momento en que Ned salió del elevador después de ser salvado por Spider-Man; cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ned fue rescato, lo primero que Flash hizo fue abrazar al chico regordete con todas sus fuerzas.

—Publícalo en Facebook, si quieres —Flash dijo sarcásticamente.

—Está bien —Abe sacó su celular.

—¡No! —gritaron Ned y Flash al unísono, abalanzándose contra su compañero.

La campana sonó y el salón se abarrotó de estudiantes tratando de encontrar su lugar.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Tanto Flash como Ned y MJ evitaron a toda costa las multitudes de personas, pero ahora necesitaban comer para sobrevivir la maldita escuela.

Todos los miembros del equipo de decatlón se sentaban a almorzar juntos después del incidente del elevador. Antes lo hacían más que nada por necesitad, pero, por de lo ocurrido, una amistad nació, convirtiéndose en una leyenda; ganaron las nacionales y se burlaron de la muerte junto a Spider-Man en un mismo día. ¿Así o más épico?

Betty, Jason, Seymour y otros cuantos más rara vez se unían al grupo por Liz y Flash –ahora solo por él–, haciendo uno de los círculos sociales más grandes de la cafetería, llenando casi la mesa completa.

Y ese día el círculo se hizo, pero esta vez por puro placer.

—Que les cuesta vender filete todos los días —Chales degustaba su trozo de carne con mordiscos pequeños.

—No hables con la boca llena —Sally le aventó una servilleta hecha bolita.

—¿Dónde está mi jugo? —Abe inquirió.

—¿Debería pintarme las uñas de negro o de rosa? —las manos de Betty eran visualizadas por Seymour.

—Ninguno, ambos son feos.

—¿Alguien tiene la tarea de historia? —Cindy sacó su libreta.

—Yo —Ned levantó la mano—, pero me faltaron investigar algunos personajes que se opusieron a los Acuerdos de Sakovia.

—Yo tengo eso —la asiática abrió su libreta en su última hoja de apuntes.

—¡¿Me pasas lo pasas?!

—Claro.

—¿Qué es lo que miras? —Jason comió una cucharada del puré de papa de su bandeja. La mira risueña de MJ picó su curiosidad.

MJ no dijo nada, solo apuntó con las cejas hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

Jason se atraganto con el puré cuando vio a Flash observando a la nada. Golpeó las costillas de Seymour con el codo para llamar su atención.

—¡Flash! —Michelle clamó abruptamente, capturando interés en todos.

—¡Mierda, MJ! —el mencionado se sobresaltó—. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¿Estas teniendo ese momento en el que te pones a pensar en tus acciones pasadas, descubriendo así que fuiste un grandísimo hijo de puta durante mucho tiempo, y lo único que quieres es tratar de redimir tus “pecados” para poder al fin alcanzar la ataraxia? —MJ dijo sin respiro alguno.

—¿Qué? —el interrogante de Abe fue lo único que se escuchó.

—¿Pero qué mierda, Michelle? —Flash ladeó la cabeza entornando los ojos.

—Solo decía —volvió a su lectura.

Todos se miraron mutuamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uh… —un grupo de cuatro muchachos se acercaron a la mesa cohibidos por la timidez.

Ned fue el primero reconocer a uno de ellos:

—¿Qué onda, Tiny?

—Oh, eh… ¡hola, Ned… hola a todos! —el asiático agitó a los demás.

—Hola, Mckeever —Flash prefirió mirar su bandeja.

—Siéntense, aún hay lugar —ofreció Sally.

—N-no, así está bien, solo… —un chico de mediana estatura, pelirrojo y con lentes sonrió agradecido.

—Solo queremos saber si Parker está bien —Tiny habló por su compañero.

Un hueco se infló el estómago de todos.

Flash mordió su labio inferior.

—N-no… no sabemos, Tiny —Ned privó su atención al reloj de su muñeca—. No sabemos nada de él desde ayer.

—Yo… bueno, lo sentimos —Tiny sonrió apenado.

Ned no contesto, así que MJ se adueñó de la conversación:

—No hay problema.

—Entonces —el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua para mantener el diálogo—, si lo ven, ¿pueden decirle que lo extrañamos? Hace falta que Peter haga de la tarea una comedia.

_“¿Lo extrañas, eh? Ni siquiera lo conoces tanto como yo.”_

—Por supuesto —Ned rió afligido.

—Gracias —Tiny sonrió a Ned con toda la empatía del mundo—. Nos vemos luego, y gracias, de nuevo.

—Hasta luego —dijo MJ cuando los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron.

—Adiós —Flash murmuró, jugando con su comida. Por suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

—Ya no tengo hambre —Chales apartó la bandeja al centro de la mesa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Flash apuñaló su filete con el tenedor justamente cuando la campana chilló. En seguida, se puso de pie con el rostro irradiando de rabia, colgándose la mochila sobre su hombro. Se retiró dando zancadas.

—¿Qué le picó? —Betty alzó las cejas.

MJ siguió al moreno con la mirada, sonriendo misteriosamente. Daba miedo a decir verdad.

* * *

 

La última clase terminó.

Al dirigirse a su casillero, Flash trató de parecer lo más desinteresado y orgulloso posible, como siempre, queriendo demostrar a la gente que nada de lo que había pasado le afecta.

Metió sus libros y cerro el casillero.

—Si sigues actuando así, la gente se dará cuanta —MJ esperaba detrás de la puerta.

—¡Carajo! —un grito ahogado se atoró en su garganta—. ¡Jesús jodido cristo! ¡Michelle, deja de hacer eso, maldición! —Flash bramó—. Por lo menos aclárate la garganta, chasque la lengua, saluda, ¡algo! ¡No aparezcas así de la nada!

—Deja de aparentar que no te importa —la chica rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo, empezando a caminar juntos a la salida.

—Lo sigues haciendo.

—¡¿Qué, MJ?! —el aparente desinterés sonaba en cada palabra, además, no se atrevió a enfrentar el rostro de MJ.

—¿Tu qué crees? —al contrario de Flash, ella no alzó la voz.

—Pues…

_“Que no sea sobre-”_

—Peter.

_“Mierda.”_

—¿Qué hay con Peter? —Flash bajo las escalaras de la entrada para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué hay con Peter, Flash? —MJ sonrió temblorosamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo las carcajadas.

_“Espera… acaso ella sabe que…”_

¡Ah no! No dejaría que se salga con la suya:

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo trasero.

—¿No? —arqueó una ceja.

—No.

—¿En serio?

—¡No!

—¿No es en serio?

—¡Sí! ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡MJ, espera!

—Cállate.

—¿Qué? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Que te calles.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya dijiste sufriente.

—Pero no dije nada-

—Exactamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy observadora, Flash. Las palabras a veces quedan cortas.

—¿Eh?

—Nos vemos mañana —giró 180 grados sobre su lugar, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Cuando MJ desapareció entre la multitud, Flash se adentró a su auto, se puso el cinturón y puso la capota al descapotable.

Y ahora estando en completa soledad, golpeo su cabeza contra el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon:

—¡Maldita seas, Parker! —gritó.

**Author's Note:**

> Si miran detenidamente la escena del elevador cuando Ned es rescado, se puede ver como Flash se agacha con el resto del equipo de decatlón para ayudarlo a salir; Flash le extiende su mano, lo toma, lo ayuda a pararse y luego lo abraza. Pequeños detalles que enamoran.
> 
> Ahora, Flash es un personaje que no ha sido explotado correctamente en las películas. Comparenlo con los cómics o algunas series de televisión (ejemplo: Ultimate Spider-Man, de Disney XD). Aunque en The Amazing Spider-Man, con Andrew Garfield, Thompson logró empatizar con Peter después del asesinato de Ben, actuando más amable con él y posteriormente, por lo que se ve casi al final de la película, convirtiéndose en amigos.
> 
> Espero profundamente que en Spider-Man (del UCM) se le asigne un papel importante a Flash. Seria epico verlo como el Agente Venom, trabajando junto a Los Vengadores y los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Se vale soñar, ¡pero crucen dedos!
> 
> En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ya lo saben, los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
